


How to cheer up a hero

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides to cheer Harry up after a bad day and offers himself up as sexual therapy. Dom Harry/sub Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to cheer up a hero

"How fares my conquering hero?" Draco asked. He was stretched out on a sofa in the living room of Nr. 12, Grimmauld Place as Harry came through the door.

"I'm not a hero and I'm sure as hell not conquering anything," Harry growled and trudged past the living room and up the stairs; Draco could hear him stomping all the way up.

Draco had noticed the mud and grass all over Harry's Quidditch robes and some bent twigs on his broom; it looked like practice with the Cannons had been eventful today. Harry had probably taken a crash, judging from the state of his equipment. That would account for the extraordinary bad mood.

Shortly after, the water pipes started singing and Draco figured Harry was in the shower now. He smiled to himself; time to give Harry a little surprise that would probably cheer him up a bit.

He crept quietly up the stairs and into the bedroom; he could hear the water in the bathroom and hoped Harry would take a long shower – both for his sake and for the sake of giving Draco a little time to get ready.

First, he stripped out of his clothes, because the rest would be icing compared to the necessity of being naked. Then he lit a scented candle, filling the room with a mild, pleasant scent of white musk to get both of them in the mood.

Third was getting a butt-plug and lube and getting himself ready. That took a while and he was wondering how much time he had and hoped Harry wasn't in one of those moods where he'd decide that Draco shouldn't be hard before he'd told him to be. That would be a bit more than he bargained for right now.

The final touch was laying out a few of Harry's favourite toys; a slim paddle, a riding crop and a longish tawse. He put those on the centre of their bed and climbed up on it, placing himself so the toys were between his legs as he knelt on the bed and leaned forward on his elbows. Harry would get the full view from behind when he came through the door. He was just about to get up again and add cuffs and tie himself to the bed when the sound of the water stopped and he abandoned that plan and stayed where he was.

Soon, the door opened and a quick look under his arm told Draco that Harry was there, drying his hair vigorously. Then he stopped in his tracks and Draco felt a knot of excitement building in his stomach. He closed his eyes and swallowed, always that little bit nervous that made it all better.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in that calm, scary voice he used sometimes when they played.

"Giving you a surprise," Draco whispered. "Me. Giving you me."

"I thought I had you..."

"You do. But... You were tired and irritated and had a bad day. You need to take it out on someone and I would like that to be me, like this."

Harry's hand was in Draco's hair and he leaned against the hand, so surprisingly gentle.

"I'll do whatever you want if you spank me first," Draco continued, making his voice sound clear instead of whispering. It croaked, but he said it.

"Oh really?" Harry said and Draco could hear the smug smile he knew was on Harry's face. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded, knowing that saying that now might give Harry really painful ideas, but he wanted this. For himself and for Harry.

"I'm sure," he said.

Harry's hand continued from Draco's hair down his spine and over the roundness of his arse. He squeezed it. It was a gentle touch, but Draco knew the strength in those hands and he shivered in pleasure and anticipation.

"Please, Harry?" he said, not daring to look up yet.

The answer was prompt and very clear. A sharp smack on one buttock made Draco gasp and almost jump.

"Thank you!" he gasped.

He got the same reply once more and that was only the beginning as Harry kept spanking him steadily. It didn't take long for Draco to start moving with the slaps, small moans and gasps escaping him. At first he leaned into the slaps, wanting more. Soon enough, he was moving away from them involuntarily, despite still wanting more.

As if he could read Draco's mind, that was when Harry stopped the spanking, right at the point where it started to hurt for real and Draco would want it to either stop or be much, much more. The question then was what Harry would do – stop or continue.

The answer came when cool wood gently patted Draco's arse. That would be the paddle. More then. And probably a good deal more. This thing could be used hard and for a long time without doing much damage. It didn't break skin, it didn't leave welts or go too deep; it went for flesh and muscle. Harry loved using it and Draco knew that, so he considered its appearance a good sign.

"I love you," Harry whispered. He'd moved and his mouth was at Draco's ear.

Draco gave a start in surprise; he'd been lost in thought and pain-induced daze and hadn't heard him. He leaned a little to the side where Harry was and was rewarded by the presence of a warm, still damp body and an arm around his shoulders.

"I love you too," he muttered and Harry kissed his neck.

Apparently, that was it for the displays of affection as Harry pulled away again. A few seconds later, the paddle struck Draco's arse and he cried out. Fuck, it hurt! He always forgot how much between each time and yet he wanted it. Even now, he wanted more. Because it hurt like that.

There was no control this time; Draco lurched away from each hard smack and moaned and whined and cried. This was the stage where he lost all pride and that was another reason he wanted this from Harry; to have someone take him there, away from everything else, to a point where he didn't care if there was a place for him in the world or if he could ever truly live up to his name. Here, there was only him and Harry and the pain. That was when he started to cry for real and the relief was fantastic.

Again, Harry seemed to know exactly what was going on inside Draco as well as what he could see. His free hand was stroking Draco's back and soothing him while he was still hitting him. Draco thought it was a little slower now, but he wasn't sure, not in this state of mind. Something was giving him a little more room to think, room for more than just the pain, which was still there but fading into a pleasant haze where he could sense his own throbbing cock as well, painful in its own, different way and the way the smacks made him clench around the plug, adding another dimension, driving him towards something inescapable and fantastic.

Harry's hand shifted from Draco's back to his cock; he was on the bed now as well, Draco realised, even as he cried out because of the soft strokes, contrasting and completing the continuing smacks to his arse. His moans took on another tone now, touched more by the pleasure than the pain as that sensation took over from the other.

He leaned against Harry again and felt the welcomed pressure of Harry's hard cock against his hip for a few seconds before Harry moved back a little again and Draco felt the hand on his cock stroking him again.

All sense of time was lost, but it felt like a matter of seconds before he knew he was about to come and would need to ask permission.  
"Harry," he gasped, "I... almost... please?"

"Please what, Draco?" Harry asked; there was a slight touch of something cruel in his voice and he gave Draco a particularly hard smack just then.

"Ow!" he cried, but the sharper pain cleared his mind a little. "May I come, please Harry?"

"Since you asked so nicely, yes, you may."

Draco didn't even have time to say "thank you" before his body took over and had its release. He didn't hear the scream he let out – the buzz in his ears was too loud - but he felt it burning in his throat and knew it would've pleased Harry to hear.

Slowly, he became aware of the burning sting in his arse, the tears on his face, the fact that he'd half-way fallen forwards when he came and was now pressing his cheek to the sheets. And Harry. Harry's hands stroking him, so gentle and loving, slowing Draco's sobs.

"Thank you," Draco managed to say with a voice thick from crying and got a murmured _You are welcome_ from Harry in response. "What do you want in return?" he asked. He'd promised "anything", after all.

He pulled Draco up to his previous hand-and-knees position and tipped his head so he could kiss him. Then he crawled up to Draco's front and buried a hand in his hair, using it to lead Draco's head to his cock.

"Suck me," he said. "And be prepared for me to take over."

Draco gasped a quick affirmative just as his lips connected with the head of Harry's cock. Harry's moan was enough to get him to make an extra effort. The familiar, welcome feeling of Harry in his mouth made Draco moan himself.

His tongue played around the head, savouring the taste of the skin and he closed his eyes to feel the scent of Harry, so uniquely his and Draco felt smugly satisfied to know that only he got to feel that and taste this.

He teased the head of Harry's cock with his tongue until Harry's hand was tightening in his hair, telling him that his lover was getting desperately needy now and wanted more. Then he took as much of Harry in his mouth as he could and moved on him slowly, too slow, to drive him just a little crazy before giving him what he really wanted.

Once more, the hand in his hair told Draco when to progress, speed up, change the angle just a bit and use his tongue more. By then, he had Harry moaning out loud and it was clear that he was getting closer now. So Draco set in the last assault and swallowed around Harry, letting his cock slide down his throat. The cry he heard from above his head was sweet music – almost like a small revenge.

After that, he continued to take Harry all the way in, down his throat, each and every move he made. It wasn't long before he felt the grip in his hair tighten again and his head was held still. Harry was taking over like he'd said he would and all Draco could do was make sure to keep breathing when he could and swallow when he had to as Harry fucked his mouth.

Draco wasn't sure if he or Harry were enjoying this the most, this very sexual display of power and dominance and giving. All he wanted was for Harry to take what he needed, to be allowed to give him everything and Harry was letting him do just that.

When Harry's cry as he came sounded a lot like Draco's name, he knew that he was complete and whole again. That was all he could ever want.

Of course, he thought the same when Harry sank down on the bed and pulled Draco into his arms and held him and whispered how much he loved him and that he was the most amazing guy in the world. But nothing beat being Harry's and being allowed to be nothing but what he wanted.  



End file.
